


Pacing

by maryagrawatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Greg Lestrade is a Good Friend, Post-The Final Problem, there's a case if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: Sherlock needs a distraction as he awaits important news





	Pacing

“Sherlock, you are about to wear a hole through the rug.”

Sherlock stopped just short of his chair in the middle of his umpteenth trek across the sitting room, at the same time rubbing his head impatiently. “What is taking so long? They said Monday. It’s Wednesday!”

“They’re run off their feet and she’s safe. There’s no urgency.”

“There is to me!” Sherlock dropped into his chair with a dramatic sigh. “This was a big decision and now that it’s made, I want her here _now_!”

“You do realise that parents of human children have to wait nine months, don’t you?” Sherlock rolled his eyes at that. “So are you going to look at this case for me or not?”

“Inmate killing another inmate. You know who did it. Why are you wasting my time on this?”

 

Lestrade dropped into the red chair across from Sherlock and handed over the case file. “Yes, we know who did it. What we don’t know is who else was in on it because there’s no way this was a one-man job. One of the 200 other inmates in that dorm lied to us and we need you to figure out who it was.”

 

Sherlock ignored him as he stared at his phone, as though he could will it to ring by sheer determination alone. Then, he scowled and took the folder. “Bet you this doesn’t even keep me busy for five minutes.”

 

“Tell you what — I’ll run out and get us some chips while you solve this one for me and then I will help you compose a polite message to the shelter begging them to give you an update on your dog. Deal?”

 

“Fine.”

 

Lestrade was back within fifteen minutes. Sherlock was still in his chair, a smug look on his face. “Two minutes,” he said, accepting his basket of chips and pointedly looking towards the fridge. Lestrade retrieved the bottle of ketchup and waited patiently as Sherlock prepared his chips and ate a few. “Fourth interview. Bullock.”

“Bullock? Scrawny kid in for a simple B&E. Never been violent.”

“Well, the photo on file for him has him wearing glasses almost an inch thick and yet he saw what went down across a dark dorm?”

“Wait. What?” Lestrade scrambled for his own glasses as he took the sheet Sherlock proffered.

“In the interview, he asked if he could have his glasses because he hadn’t been able to take them when all the inmates were brought out of the dorm. If he’d actually seen what went down, he would have been wearing his glasses. Why would he take them off after?”

“Damn.”

 

Sherlock stuffed a few more chips in his mouth and chewed noisily. “Got another one for me?” he mumbled, his mouth still full.

“Uh —“

 

Lestrade was interrupted by the loud trill from Sherlock’s phone. Sherlock startled, upsetting the basket, and, not caring that he was now covered in chips and ketchup, glanced at the display. Lestrade’s heart warmed at the smile that smoothed out Sherlock’s features. “Sherlock Holmes. Yes, yes. Thank you for calling. No, I understand. It's fine. Yes, I’m all ready for her. You can bring her any time.”

 

After he disconnected, he looked up to find Lestrade putting on his coat. "Let me know when she's settled in so I can meet her, yeah?"

Sherlock looked like a different man than the one who had been pacing around the room for the better part of the last hour. Eyes bright and happy, he replied, "Of course. And Greg? Thanks for the chips."

"I wish your dry cleaner all the luck in the world getting that dressing gown clean."

"With a puppy in the flat, I think he'll remember the ketchup and grease stains fondly!"

Lestrade chuckled at that. "I'd wish you good luck, but I know you won't need it. You're going to be a great dad to that puppy."

 

Off Sherlock's surprised look, he turned and headed down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a true story. I'm going through the dog adoption process myself (only she's a senior, not a puppy) and a very nice client of mine did a fine job trying to distract me with a case very similar to this one, but no one's brought me chips (I'd rather tacos anyway), and, most important, I'm still waiting for the phone to ring. :(
> 
> EDIT: I got The Call two hours after I posted this!


End file.
